The Selection AU One-Shots
by AcademicGirl
Summary: These are just a bunch of one-shots in the alternate universe of The Selection by Kiera Cass. If you have an idea, feel free to put them in the reviews section or PM me. Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection Trilogy or any of the characters. Rated T just in case. (I'm not really sure what genre this whole thing will be, but just give it a shot. A ONE-Shot. Goodness, I'm lame.)
1. The Palace

**These are just going to be one-shots in The Selection AU. I hope you like it!**

***I found this in my mound of documents. I'm posting it for fun.* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_The Selection _****by Kiera Cass or any of its characters. **

I walk in the halls of Carolina High to orchestra practice on Friday afternoon. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I eagerly read the text from my boyfriend, Aspen Leger. He's a freshman in college while I'm a senior in high school. We're a year apart, but we make it work.

ASPEN: _Hey babe._

I text him back: _What's up?_

ASPEN: _How 'bout you and me go to the Palace tonight?_

The Palace is everyone's favorite hang-out place. It's a giant shopping mall probably bigger than an actual palace. Clarkson Schreave owns the place, and he's the richest man in the whole country. I mean, there are more Palace chains in the country then there are McDonald's.

ME: _Yeah sure._

ASPEN: _I'll pick you up at 5, okay?_

ME:_ K pick me up outside of the main entrance_

ASPEN:_ Alright. Love u_

ME: _Love u 2_

It makes me uncomfortable when I'm in the halls and couples spew out the words "I love you" so carelessly. You might think I'm a total hypocrite, but I'm not. I really love Aspen. We've been dating for two years, but my parents only think we're friends. The only people who know are Aspen's friends and my best friend, Marlee. She knows because she's dating Aspen's best friend, Carter Woodwork. We go on double dates sometimes and I'm sure they're coming with us tonight.

Practice flies by and I rush to the front of the main entrance. Aspen is already waiting for me, leaning against his old pick-up truck. "Hey gorgeous," he says with a cocky grin.

I roll my eyes and toss my violin case to the back seat. "Hi Aspen," I reply. He leans in for a kiss but I get in the car instead. I laugh and he pouts like a little kid deprived of candy.

We drive to the mall and sure enough, Marlee and Carter are at the front. Aspen and I walk to them after we park. I'm the youngest in the group. Marlee's a college freshman like Aspen and Carter.

"So what shall we do today, ladies?" Carter asks nonchalantly.

"Hey, I'm not a lady," Aspen retorts.

"Well, what if I was addressing Marlee and America, huh? And you replied with that so I'm assuming you actually are a lady!"

Marlee and I laugh. Carter and Aspen make fun of each other all the time. It goes on for an hour sometimes.

"Who's up for Ellen's Dance Dare?" Marlee proposes. Ellen's Dance Dare is what we do whenever we're at the Palace. One of us takes a video while the other three dance behind people who aren't watching.

"YES!" we all say. Marlee brings out her iPhone and starts to take the video. I go for the twenty-something fat guy and do the chicken dance behind him. Aspen pirouettes like a ballerina behind some old lady. Carter twerks behind some blond guy. Big mistake. When the guy turns around we find out that it's Maxon Schreave, the owner of the mall's son.


	2. Prom

**So I got some reviews (BTW thank you guys so much!) saying that I should continue the first one-shot as a story. Tell me what you guys think. You can also put any ideas. This next one is no way shape or form a continuation of the first one. Please review and I hope you like it!**

Mom is curling my hair for tonight, and I'm so excited. Senior prom is a big deal. Glittering gowns, music blasting through the speakers, decorations strung everywhere. This year's theme is "Neon Lights." I'm in the prom committee for decorations, and my dad—who's an artist—helped me. The decorations are spectacular in my opinion. Then again I made them so...

"Honey, you look beautiful," Mom croons. I look in the mirror, and I feel beautiful. Mom curled my hair and pinned it up. Delicate, red tendrils frame my face. Our neighbor, Lucy, also helped with my makeup. She put dark blue eye shadow that makes me look mysterious. It brings out my blue eyes, too. Lucy contrasted it with a soft pink lip gloss. I'm not one for extremely heavy makeup, like Celeste and Bariel, the queen bees. They'll probably have a pound of makeup on tonight. No, make that a ton. It is prom, after all.

I stand up from the vanity, and Dad decides to pop in that moment. "Kitten, he's here." My heart leaps, and I'm ecstatic to go meet him downstairs, but the look on my dad's face keeps me rooted in place. His eyes look glassy and he blinks. "Wow," he says with nostalgia. "I guess you're not a kitten anymore."

I smile and there's a tear in my eye too. "Daddy, you're going to ruin my makeup." I walk over to him and give him a hug.

"America, you look beautiful," he says.

"Yes, America," my mom agrees confidently. "You're going to be prom queen for sure."

I just laugh at that and look at myself in the mirror one more time before I go downstairs. I actually take a moment to observe my dress that Anne, Lucy's mother, made for me. My dress is a midnight blue that almost changes shades in the light. It hugs my curves but billows out in a princess-like way, floating to the floor like a dark blue waterfall. The asymmetrical layers of the dress swish when I walk, giving me an almost-elegant air. There is elaborate beading on the bodice that I don't even know how Anne sewed on. It's strapless, and I can see how it makes me look older, more sophisticated. I decide to wear heels tonight, a simple black thing with straps that wrap around my ankle. It has a three inch heel that I will probably take off later on the dance floor.

I grin and thank both of my parents. I pass by my little brother Gerad's room before I go downstairs. "Hey buddy," I say.

He doesn't look up from his microscope. "Hi," he squeaks.

"You having fun?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I found out how much bacteria was on my iPhone case, but you know." He looks up at me now and he grins. "Have fun at prom. I can't believe you dance with boys for fun. Do you kiss them too? Like—"

"Okay, that's enough!" I interject.

"—who's waiting for you downstairs," Gerad finishes.

Crap. He's waiting.

I start to run but then I remember I'm wearing heels. I slow down a bit and start my grand entrance. I walk down the stairs and two voices are speaking—one that I knew since she was born, and the other a voice that I want to hear every minute.

My date whistles low and clear when he sees me. I just roll my eyes and giggle. I curtsy for him, and he stands up and takes my hand. He puts it to his lips like a gentleman, making May, my little sister, squeal in delight.

"Keep it down, May!" I hiss, not wanting him to see me so embarrassed.

"Sorry, Ames! But you guys are just so adorable!"

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "America, you look breathtaking," he says softly so only I can hear it. My heart melts, knowing that those words are for me.

"And you do too," I say with a sheepish smile. His tie matches my dress, and a small, delicate lily is in the breast pocket of his suit coat. He seems to remember something and rushes to the couch where he must have been sitting and talking with May. He returns with a small box. Inside is a beautiful corsage—a lily.

I gasp. I'm truly touched by the gesture. I start to say something when he puts a finger to my lips and puts the corsage on my wrist. He kisses my hand again, and I'm so eager for one on my lips, but the sound of my parents coming down makes me extra alert.

"Okay, time for the pictures!" Mom says with her camera ready. I softly groan and he chuckles, a sound I've always loved. We pose, his arms around my waist with my back to his chest. I try to smile, but it doesn't feel natural with my parents and younger sister staring at me like a new Justin Bieber scandal on the internet.

Maxon senses my discomfort. "Darling, just look at me like you can't stand me." I turn my neck so I can see his mock pout. I crack up, and I probably look like I'm having an aneurysm in the picture. We take a couple more, the next ones with genuine smiles. Maxon seems to be the only one that can do that. My mom says goodbye to us quickly, eager to download the pictures and upload them on Facebook. Mothers...

Dad has a stern look on his face as he approaches Maxon and me. I can feel Maxon stiffen a little, but he knows what this feels like, to be interrogated by my dad. "You two have to return before midnight. Understand?"

We nod. "Yes, sir," Maxon adds seriously. "If anything happens, I will call you myself."

Dad keeps the façade, but I can see the amusement in his eyes. "Good."

Maxon holds out his hand, and Dad shakes it. I can see from here that Maxon is making sure that his handshake is firm. Dad finally breaks the mask and he grins. "Have fun, you two."

"But not too much, sir," Maxon says with some mischief in his smile. Dad smiles in return. We start to exit, and I take a last look at Dad.

He mouths, "I love this guy." I laugh, leaving May and Maxon confused.

Maxon opens the car door for me and he's grinning from ear to ear when he puts the key in the ignition. "Ready for a night of fun, my dear?"

I grin back and put my hand in his. "More than ready."

We take off for the crazy night that awaits us.


	3. The Palace - Chapter 2

**This is the second part of The Palace, the first one-shot. Hope you like it!**

Maxon Schreave turns and finds Carter mid-twerk. "See, this is why we don't twerk," Aspen mutters.

"Aspen, there are plenty other reasons," Marlee whispers back, still recording on her iPhone. Carter looks at us with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" he asks. "Did you get it, Marlee?" He turns around and jumps back. "Shit," he mutters. The three of us just watch Carter make a fool of himself. "Maxon, sir, I'm so sorry."

We're all sort of expecting Maxon to call the mall cops or maybe even his father about a disruptive shopper, but instead Maxon smiles. "No worries," he says. "Send me a link of that, okay?"

We can only nod. Maxon shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away. Carter whistles low. "Wow. I was not expecting that."

"No one was, Carter," Marlee says. We all walk to the next store, and Marlee links her arm with mine. "Maxon Schreave sure is cute."

I gasp. "Marlee! You're dating Carter!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just..."

"Just what?" Aspen interjects, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Just that Maxon Schreave is the most spoiled, pompous brat in the whole country?"

"Aspen, you don't even know the guy," I say.

"Mer, are you defending him?"

"No, it's just that you shouldn't base someone off their wealth," I say. "Not everyone is a Celeste."

Celeste Newsome is the town's queen bee. She models for Victoria's Secret and is apparently an heiress or whatever. "Mer, you're too good of a person," Aspen remarks, shaking his head. "What could I have possibly done to get a girl like you?"

He kisses the top of my head and I giggle. "I don't know either. You should probably ask someone else."

We shop for the next thirty minutes until Aspen says he has to leave. His mom just called him to drive his sisters, Kamber and Celia, to drama club. Marlee and Carter say they have to head home too. "To do couple stuff," Carter says with a mischievous grin.

I scrunch my face. "Aspen and I are a couple, and we don't go banging each other every second."

They leave anyway. I'm left at the mall without a ride home. The three of them had offered me a ride, but I didn't want to be a bother. I'm in the middle of looking at a gorgeous violin—something that I could never afford—when there's a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and find the prince of The Palace himself.

"Hello," I say, not really knowing what title to call him.

Maxon smiles politely. "Hello. You were the one with the guy twerking behind me, correct?"

I grin back. "Unfortunately. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"It's no problem." We're stuck in an awkward silence until he clears his throat. "That violin is beautiful. You planning to buy it?"

I smile wistfully. "I wish. I could never afford it."

Maxon crosses his arms. "Play for me."

I frown for a millisecond at his strange request, but I pick up the violin anyway. I find the bow right beside it and hold the violin up. I start playing a lively song that took me forever to memorize. When I finish, the whole shop, including Maxon, applauds. I smile sheepishly and put it back.

"I really do wish you had the money to buy that," Maxon says.

"Me too." My phone buzzes in my pocket, and it's my mom telling me to come home. "I have to get going. It'll probably take me fifteen minutes to walk home."

Maxon tilts his head. "Walk? You don't have a ride?"

"Well, my b—" I start to say "boyfriend", but I stop myself in time. "My best friends left without me. It's no big deal."

Maxon looks at me thoughtfully. "Come with me. I'll take you home."

I stay rooted in place, feeling suspicious of him. He grins. "I'm not a kidnapper. Come on. It's better to be home before it starts raining."

"Raining? It was sunny a while ago."

"Maybe in your own head since you were staring at your boyfriend." He motions for me to follow him, and I think about what he said. The comment would've been cutting and snide if anyone else had said it. When Maxon had said it, it seemed purely factual and simply an observation. When I look outside on the way down to the lot, I notice that the clouds are getting dark.

"I should probably formally introduce myself to you," he says when we get to the parking lot. "I'm Maxon Schreave."

"I know," I say without any thought put into it. He turns around to look at me curiously. "I mean, I know you're Maxon Schreave. Your dad kind of owns the place. And the other ones across the country."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he says. "What's your name?"

"I'm America Singer."

"America." He says my name like it's a song, like it's something worth saying. "Okay, America, here we are."

He is standing beside a shiny red Ferrari. Oh. My. God.

"This is your car?" I ask with a stunned expression.

"Yep." Maxon comes to my side and opens the door for me. I smile gratefully and step in.

He starts driving as I give him directions. Once we're on the highway, he starts asking me questions. "So where do you go to school, Lady America?" The name makes the corners of my lips go up.

"Carolina High. Where do you go?" I ask.

"I'm taking a year off before going to college to help with the mall and stuff. I'm planning to go to Princeton University next year, though."

I nod. It seems fitting that he's going to Princeton. "What are you planning on majoring?" I ask abruptly.

He shrugs. "Maybe engineering, I don't know. Just something that I know will help people." I simply nod again.

We arrive in front of my house. I turn to Maxon. "Thank you, Maxon, for giving me a ride."

He smiles. "Any time." I get out of the car and open the front door. When I look through the window, I realize that Maxon just turned to leave. He had waited for me to get inside the house.

My mom disturbs my thoughts. "America, honey?" she calls. "Aspen Leger is on the phone."

Aspen calling the home phone? He never does that. Unless it's absolutely important and the whole family needs to hear.

I go to the kitchen to meet my mother. She's holding the phone with a worried expression on her face. I take the phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"America?" he says from the other side. "I'm going to war."


	4. The Palace - Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I'm so happy you guys are giving these one-shots a shot. **

**dakotamo- I had to read this review over and over again because I really wanted to use your idea. But then I was like, "TOO. MUCH. REARRANGING. I might use this idea in the future, though. Brilliant idea :)**

**lilythemermaid- Aw, thanks, love. :) **

**prnamber3909- Haha lol literally**

**Delphinium14- Again, very good idea. I just don't know if I'll be able to do it now that it's in that order. **

**ilona18- Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)**

**Guest- Thank you. I'm working on it.**

**PayMeInGlitter- Here you go!**

**So this is Chapter 3 of the Palace!**

"What?!" I say into the phone. "Aspen, please tell me you're going mentally insane or you don't know what you're saying or both." Anything would be better than this.

"America, I'm going to war," he repeats.

I look at my mother and she nods, wanting me to ask a request. "Aspen," I say slowly. "Come here. Now."

In two minutes, he's at my doorstep. The perks of being neighbors with your boyfriend. I don't even think about my mom being within a ten feet radius. I give Aspen a tight embrace, worried that if I let him go too soon he's going to vanish to Iran or Afghanistan or God knows where.

Aspen soothingly runs his hands through my long red hair. "Mer," he whispers. "Let's talk about this in the living room."

I nod, and I leave his comforting embrace, remembering that Mom is still there. Aspen and I sit down next to each other while Mom sits across from us. Soon, my dad passes by the living room with paint splatters all over his clothes. "Oh, hello, Aspen!" he says cheerfully, not fully aware of the tension.

My mom shoots him a look, and he sits next to her. Aspen explains the situation: he enlisted for the army just like his father had. Aspen's dad died a few years ago in the war, and I guess Aspen wanted to honor him by doing this. Aspen's not the kind that would avenge his father in such an unspeakable way. I mean, war? Aspen Leger is brave and strong, along with so many other things, but he is not the person who kills for revenge.

"I got the letter a while ago," Aspen continues. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Dad smiles kindly and leans forward. "Aspen, you can stay tonight for dinner."

"In fact, you should invite the whole family," Mom suggests.

I'm about to protest until Aspen smiles. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Singer."

"Aspen, honey, how many times to I have to tell you that you can call me Magda?" Mom says with faux condescension.

Aspen chuckles, and Mom leaves to cook dinner while Dad returns to his art studio.

"Let's go to the tree house," Aspen suggests. He takes me by the hand and leads me outside to the tree house my dad built when I was a kid. Aspen and I meet here late at night, wanting to see each other while we're close to home. I climb up, and he follows behind me. I sit on the wooden floor next to Aspen, void of any speech.

"Mer, say something," he urges.

I give a mirthless laugh. "There's nothing to say, Aspen." I look at him this time. "This might be the last time I'm ever seeing you. What am I supposed to say?" There are tears in my eyes and my vision gets blurry. Aspen wraps me in an embrace.

"America," he says with his lips against my temple. Tears start streaming down my face. "America, look at me." I do, and he gently wipes the tears off my face. "Long-distance relationships are hard. I don't want you to feel attached to me in any way, just in case that I... you know." I nod and cry some more, because I do know. I know what might happen in a foreign country while he's fighting for his life. I know what he has to do in order for both of us to stay whole.

"So we're breaking up?" I say in a small voice, so quiet I'm sure I'd have to repeat myself. But Aspen sadly nods, and he kisses me long and hard, sliding his hands in my hair. _This might be the last time I'll ever kiss him in this tree house, _I think.

_Don't think that way_, another thought chastises.

We move so that my back is against the wooden wall of the small space. Aspen kisses me everywhere, my mouth, my nose, my forehead, my temples, everywhere possible. God, I'm going to miss this boy. My hands reach under his thin t-shirt and touch the smooth, strong back underneath. Aspen sighs against my mouth and starts to kiss my neck, making me sigh in return. Maybe Aspen and I could do it for the first time here, just before he leaves. I start to take off his shirt when I hear a voice outside calling us for dinner. We pull away and breathe heavily, our breaths coming short and shallow.

He attempts to fix his ruffled black hair as I try to fix mine. When we both think we're decent, we head back to my house. The dinner is short and quiet. Efforts of conversation are all extinguished quickly as we all remember—even the younger siblings, May, Gerad, Celia, and Kamber—why we are all here eating dinner.

Soon after, the Legers leave. I walk them to their house, just two away from mine. Just before I leave, Aspen spins me around and kisses me one last time. "America Singer, I love you, and I always will."

_Then why did you break up with me? _I want to ask but I don't. I nod and whisper, "I love you too, Aspen Leger. Always." He gives me a small smile and kisses my forehead, and he enters the house. I walk back and when I collapse on my bed, the tears flood out of my eyes.


	5. The Beast and The Angel

**Wow I never thought this would get reviews! Thanks so much you guys! **

**lilythemermaid- Thank you, my dear! Love you!**

**dakotamo- Here is the update!**

**prnamber3909- Will I make it Maxerica? Hmm?**

**PayMeInGlitter- Yay! New reviewer!**

**Delphinium14- Hahaha that was totally me when I was writing this. "Oh, oh gosh, ah the Asperica! TOO MUCH!" And thank you! I'm planning to write my own story, and I've wanted to ever since I was 8 (?), but you know... something called "school" and "teachers" ruined things. It's okay. I'll stick with fanfiction. :)**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

**This isn't a continuation of anything. My messed-up mind just came up with this. **

I'm running away from him... _it_. The full moon shines overhead, and I can barely see where I'm running. I turn around to catch a glimpse of it. His shiny black coat reminds me of his hair; the same black hair that I would run my hands through while he kissed me. I could almost smell the pine. Then again, I'm in the forest. It could just be the trees around me.

_Focus, America. _

I run through a hedge and I'm thankful I'm wearing jeans. Imagine if I was wearing a dress. Talk about inconvenience.

_Focus, America._

The Beast jumps over the tall hedge and snarls at me. I remember when he would jump over hurdles at the track. I keep running but it corners me to the brick wall of a small house. My back presses against the cool surface. I take a good look at the creature in front of me. There is nothing human in the way his green eyes glints maliciously. Everything is animal and feral, like the Beast he truly is.

"Aspen, please, come back to me," I say with a shaky. "It's just the full moon."

If this is how Aspen plans to get me back, he really needs a therapist.

It howls, and the door bursts open. The werewolf notices the sudden burst of light, and it lunges at me.

_Aspen doesn't know who you are, America. He would never do this to you. __Just because you broke up with him, doesn't mean he'd tear you to shreds. Right?_

It captures my arm in its mouth. I scream. The searing pain makes my arm feel like it's being punctured by a thousand needles.

The edges of my vision go fuzzy. It's suddenly darker than it already is. I hear a shot—a crossbow, maybe?—and the clamp around my forearm is released. The wolf whimpers, and it limps to the woods. It leaves a trail of dark, thick blood from its leg. Aspen is going to be really confused when he wakes up.

"Wait!" I say weakly, my voice sounding distant and hoarse. "He's human. Half-human."

There's suddenly a net that ensnares the beast. It growls and thrashes around for a bit until it finally stops. A young man emerges from the shadows. His blond hair looks like a halo. I guess he really is an angel. He did save me after all.

He walks over to the werewolf and gets the net. He drags it over to a cage and throws it in. The beast is twitching a little. "What'd you do to it?" I ask, losing the feeling in my legs. I collapse to the ground and the Angel rushes to me after securing the lock.

"Shh, don't speak," he says calmly. I feel like I've been spinning around for hours. I feel nauseous and utterly disgusting. I must look like a mess to this blond-haired boy. My eyelids finally close, and the pain goes away.

* * *

I wake up to bright sunlight. My back is on a soft couch with a warm quilt that covers me from feet to shoulders. I look at my arm and it's bandaged.

"Would you like some water?" a familiar voice asks.

I rub my eyes and croak out, "Yes, please."

The Angel from last night walks over to me with a glass of water. I sit up slowly. He kneels next to me while I take a small sip. "How are you feeling?"

"What did you to Aspen?" I say, not answering his question.

The Angel jerks his head to a figure on the other couch. Aspen's black hair is mussed, and not in that cute way after he rolls out of bed. His pant legs are torn and dirty, the left one pulled up to his thigh, revealing a bloody calf with a bandage around it.

"The arrow had a sedative on the shaft," the Angel says, almost reading my mind. "He probably won't be waking up until later tonight."

I take another drink, this time more like a gulp. "I want to thank you," I say without looking at him. "For saving me last night."

I can hear the smile in his voice. "My dear, I've been looking for that nasty thing since spring. He's been stealing my food and trashing everything. If anyone should be thanking, it should be me. You led him here, and I finally caught him."

I smile a little. "I was kinda running away, but okay."

He chuckles and stands up. "I put some wolfsbane on your wound, by the way."

"What's wolfsbane?"

"It's a plant that reduces the chances of catching lycanthropy."

"What's lycanthropy?" I know so little and my questions are numerous, but the Angel is patient with me.

"Lycanthropy is the disease that makes someone a werewolf. That's your boyfriend's little problem."

_I don't want to catch lycanthropy. I could be like the Beast. I could be an_ it_. _

I clear my throat awkwardly. "He's not my boyfriend. He was, but not anymore."

"I can see why."

I choke a little on the water. It goes to my nose, and it's a full-on hacking. The Angel pats my back and advises me to drink more water. I shoot him a look. Sounds a little counterproductive and slightly ironic. I do what he says, and I stop after a while.

"Thanks," I mumble, my face probably as red as my hair.

He purses his lips to hide a grin. "Any time." He looks at the clock on the wall. "I have to get going. Those rabbits won't hunt themselves."

I nod with a smile. He turns to leave but I say, "Wait."

He grabs his crossbow and a rifle before turning to me. His warm brown eyes look at me as he anticipates my question. "What's your name?" I ask.

He smiles. "Maxon."

"Thank you again for saving me, Maxon."

"And you are...?"

"America."

His grin seems to be as bright as the sun outside. "America." His lips saying my name sounds so foreign and familiar at the same time. "America, I'll be back at about six o'clock for dinner. If and when Aspen wakes up, give him some of that." There's a glass of blue liquid on the small dining table. "It will help stabilize him."

I nod, and he gives a small wave before walking out the door. I stand up and neatly fold the quilt. I take the glass of water as I explore the cottage. I start with the small kitchen. There are a lot of pictures hanging up. Most are of inanimate objects—flowers, leaves, a ripple in a lake. The rest are of woodland animals. It's ironic how the Ange—Maxon hunts animals but takes their pictures first. It's like taking a mug shot before killing the prisoner.

I walk down the hall to see a room about as big as the living room. The bed is neatly made and there is a mahogany desk against a wall. There are three rifles hanging on one wall, two bows on another, four quivers of arrows in a corner, and a silver crossbow hanging like a prized possession. I can't believe one man needs this many weapons.

I close the door and move to the end of the hallway. There are two more rooms. There's a bathroom with a small shower, a toilet, and a sink. There's another bedroom that looks untouched and a little dusty. There's a bed and a wooden chair but that's it. Is Maxon alone here?

I hear a crash and I rush to the living room. The door is wide open, and I catch sight of Aspen limping outside. "Aspen!" I yell.

He turns around with a wild look in his eye. "Mer!" He attempts an approximation of a run. He falls, though, and I rush to his side.

"Aspen, let me take you back inside."

I help him out, and I sling his arm around my shoulder. "What the hell happened last night? The last thing I remember was that I was coming over to your house." His face goes slack suddenly. "Oh God, did I turn again?"

I nod and set him down on the couch where he was. He takes my right hand and looks at my bandaged arm. "Holy shit, America. Did I do that?"

I put my hand over his. "Aspen, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

"You knew, didn't you?" he says with a pained expression. "You knew I was a werewolf. That's why you broke up with me. To protect yourself."

"That's not the reason," I lie. "It just wasn't working out."

He scoffs and lets go me. "So where are we?"

I shrug. "Somewhere in North Carolina, that's for sure."

"Who lives here?"

"A hunter named Maxon. He was the one who shot you, but that's because he didn't know," I say quickly when he clenches his fists. "He bandaged your leg and my arm."

"Did he remember the wolfsbane?" Aspen says with an edge of superiority.

"Yes."

"Oh." He slumps forward. "Mer, I'm so sorry."

"Aspen, it's not your fault." _Not entirely._

I remember what Maxon told me to do, and I get the glass of blue liquid. "Drink this," I order.

He skeptically takes the glass and drinks. He takes a sip, and he starts dramatically coughing. "What is this shit?"

I roll my eyes. "Stop being a child. It's a stabilizer. Drink it if you know what's good for you."

"How do you know it's not poison?"

"I don't. Drink up."

He drinks it all in one gulp. He stands up shakily. "I'm going to the restroom," he says. "And no, I don't need your help."

Aspen... still so stubborn and 's another reason I broke up with him. He functions better on his own without anyone depending on him; without him depending on anyone else.

The door opens and Maxon walks in with a smile and a large sack slung over his shoulder. "I have dinner!" he says proudly. He looks at the empty couches. "So glad you're up," he says, walking past me to set his sack on the counter. "Where's Aspen?"

"I'm right here," Aspen grumbles. He limps over to Maxon. "And how do you know my name?"

"America told me." Aspen flinches at Maxon's casual use of my name. "Now, you look like the type of chap that wants to do everything, so I suggest you start skinning the rabbit."

Aspen scowls, but he gets the rabbit from the sack and start his work. I turn back to Maxon. "Is it fine if we stay for the night?" I ask.

"Of course, America. Stay as long as you like."

I smile gratefully but Aspen grumbles, "Tonight's a full moon. I don't think you'd want me in here."

Maxon doesn't miss a beat. "Don't worry. The stabilizer will help you be more in control of your little furry problem, but if you're unsure of that, you can always stay in the cage." Maxon winks to me when he says that. I can't help but laugh.

Aspen scoffs and continues to skin the rabbit, though it looks more like he's trying to tear it apart.

"Thanks again, Maxon."

"Anytime, my dear."

I don't know what will become of the Angel and the Beast, how they'll coexist for just one night. A bigger question stands: What will become of my relationship with both?


	6. Prom - Chapter 2

**So sorry I haven't updated this sooner. I was too busy with the other fanfiction so um... yeah.**

**PayMeInGlitter- I saw it and it was lovely! I'm not an Asperica shipper but the edit was very adorable. I feel honored that you made an edit for my story!**

**Delphinium14- No, but I started watching the Vampire Diaries. Haha thank you!**

**ShadowhunterWithABow- Thanks! I'm glad you read my other stories too.**

**Guest- I'll try to do a continuation of that one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**DaughterofSea- Thank you!**

**This is a continuation of the Prom AU, which was on Chapter 2. I don't know if there's going to be an after-party for this prom, but if you guys want it, you can say so in the reviews. Any of the requests will be gladly taken as well. Love ya!- AcademicGirl **

Maxon and I drive to our school, Carolina High, with the radio blasting to "We Are Young" by F.U.N. We sing at the top of our lungs, both knowing that our voices will be lost tomorrow.

We arrive at the school, and Maxon parks the car. The music can already be heard from out here. There is a sign at the front that says _Get ready for the "Neon-Lighted" __Prom inside the gym! _Maxon opens my car door and holds out his hand. I smile and take it, stepping out while he kisses my knuckles. I roll my eyes at how sweet and corny he's being. More than usual, at least.

He leads me inside, and the neon lights and the bass of the music hit me like cold water. I am immediately awake, and the excited vibe of the room makes me start to dance; or at least an approximation of it. I may be an artist, but the art form of dancing isn't my strong suit, to put it lightly.

"America!" someone calls. I turn and see my best friend, Marlee Tames, with her boyfriend, Carter Woodwork. They make an absolutely adorable couple. Marlee's delicate physique contrasts Carter's strong and bulky figure, but when Carter holds Marlee in his arms, he looks like he's holding the finest china, and he couldn't afford to break it.

"Marlee, hi!" I say. She gives me a tight hug.

"Carter, buddy, how have you been?" Maxon says, doing one of those "bro-hugs" that men do.

"Doing well, thanks," Carter replies. They start to chat about football or something, and the four of us go to a table.

I sit down next to Marlee while the boys sit to my left. "America, you did a really nice job on these decorations," Marlee says.

I smile. "Thanks, Marlee, but the prom wouldn't have been as beautiful as this if you hadn't helped." She had been on the prom committee as well.

"America, you're too kind."

"Marlee, you're too modest."

The song "We Can't Stop" by Miley Cyrus starts playing, the bass reverberating through my bones. I don't know who the heck requested this, but Marlee grabs my arm and screams, "This is my jam!"

She drags me to the dance floor, and we dance and sing like it's just us. I look around, seeing people I've known for four years in their finery. I catch Natalie Luca, a shy, quiet girl when sober, dancing on top of a table, looking like an octopus. She must have spiked her punch. But on a higher probability, someone spiked the whole punch bowl, because I don't think Natalie would be so irresponsible to do that to herself. She may be an airhead, but she knows well enough what alcohol does to her. Mental note: no punch.

There's Celeste Newsome grinding on some miserable, albeit handsome, young man, though he probably doesn't feel miserable. There's Elise Whisks, the foreign exchange student from China, sitting on a table, looking from the sidelines, with her friends from calculus. There's Kriss Ambers, Maxon's ex-girlfriend. I try not to look at her too long, but her elegant light pink dress catches my attention. She is the epitome of gracefulness. She's with Aspen Leger, _my _ex-boyfriend. Oh, how strange this all is.

Aspen catches me looking, and he smiles a little. Kriss notices him looking, and she smiles at me as well. I wave and look away.

The DJ announces, "Okay, Carolina High, let's slow it down a bit." The song changes to "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. I have to admit, this song makes me tear up when I really pay attention to the lyrics, so I try not to listen to it so much.

Maxon and Carter find their way to us. "My lady, may I have this dance?" Maxon asks with both mischief and solemnity in his brown eyes.

I nod with a smile. "It would be my pleasure." I put my arms around his neck, and he puts his around my waist, our chests pressed together like we are in a tiny closet.

I take a moment to just look in his eyes. It's strange to say, but this boy standing in front of me is beautiful. He's not "hot" or "cute" because he is so much more. He would make those Greek gods envious, and Narcissus would want to look away from his own reflection just to see how beautiful Maxon Schreave is.

"Thank you," he says, breaking my train of thought.

I blush for a moment, trying to think whether or not I've said any of those things aloud. "For what?" I ask cautiously.

He smiles. "Thank you for being here with me tonight. I always thought..." He trails off, apparently thinking it's wiser for things to be left unsaid. But I am too curious for my own good.

"You always thought what?" I ask.

He hesitates and takes a deep breath. "I always thought I'd go to prom with Kriss. I thought that she was the one for me and that no one could be better."

I look away, not wanting to see him anymore. The words stung like salt on a wound. "Hey," Max coaxes. "I wasn't finished." He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up so my eyes met his again.

"I thought no one could be better," he says, "but I was obviously wrong." I can't hold in the little gasp that escapes my lips. "America Singer, you have made me a better man. You make me take chances for the better, and you've made me more patient, with you... and with other things."

He winks when he says the last one, and my jaw drops with a smile on my lips. "Maxon Schreave, was that subtext I heard?"

With a careless shrug, he replies, "Or innuendo, depending on how you look at it."

I playfully bump his hip with mine. "But I'm still not finished," he says. His forehead is touching mine now as the song plays in the background: _'Cause I wanna wrap you up. I wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. _

"America, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even when I was in my lowest points in life, when I thought my father would cause me to break apart, you helped me stay together. You fixed me, and I can't thank you enough for being in my life."

I smile with tears in my eyes, my cheekbones hurting from so much grinning. "Oh, Max, you were never broken."

The short distance between our lips start to shrink when the DJ says it's time to announce prom king and queen. I let out a groan and Maxon chuckles. "A bit eager, darling."

I roll my eyes as his arms encase me. I don't care who the prom queen is. It's probably Celeste again. The king would probably be Maxon... again. Seeing them dance together last year is like a big slap in the face now. But that was before we were even together. If I have to see them dance one more time, when Maxon and I are actually a couple, it would be like falling in a pit of oblivion.

Kriss, the head of the prom committee, gets onstage. "Okay, Carolina High, it's time to announce the prom king and queen of this year." She's holding two white envelopes with a name that couldn't possibly be mine. "The prom king is..." She pauses to open the envelope but more for suspense. "Maxon Schreave!"

I grin and the spotlight hits Maxon, getting me washed in the light as well. I clap, and he smiles graciously, if not a little shyly. He gets the fancy plastic crown on his head, and this is when things get intense. I stand there, not really caring because I know for sure I'll never be the prom queen, but the tense anticipation is in the air. Natalie is crossing her fingers; Celeste looks smug, picking her fingernails, already getting ready to saunter up to the stage; the rest of the girls look like they're literally praying.

"And the prom queen is..." The same suspense hangs in the gym. "America Singer!" The people clap, and I stand, confused.

Wait... _what? _

The spotlight shines on me again, and the crowd parts like the Red Sea for me. "Congrats, America!" I hear several say. "I voted for you!" says another. "That crown was mine, bitch." Probably Celeste. Marlee gives me a hug and says, "Go join your king up there."

I just smile, still a little confused, but people have some hands on my back guiding me to the stage. I walk up to Kriss, who gives me a genuine hug and says quietly in my ear, "Congratulations, America. You deserve it." Her smile is as real anything, and it makes me smile in return.

"Thank you," I say, stunned. Someone puts a plastic tiara on me, and I giggle because I can't help it.

To keep the tradition, Maxon and I walk to the dance floor, my hand around his arm, and slow music starts to play. The spotlight lands on us once more, and I duck my head, but Maxon's presence makes me look back up. He's smiling like a nerd and I say, "What?"

He kisses me softly on the lips. "I'm just happy to be your king. That's all."

I want to keep this a romantic moment, but I can't help but laugh softly. "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Life is strange."

He grins, and his lips meet mine once more. "It is. And I wouldn't want it any other way."


	7. The Palace - Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys! I wasn't expecting this to get reviews at all, so thank you! Remember, I am open to your ideas and I will try my very best to include them. This is a democracy and not a monarchy :) If you'd like to see anything as a continuation to a previous chapter, make sure to include that as well. **

**3superhumans- Thank you! I might continue the prom AU but I'm sort of out of ideas for that one. Any ideas?**

**prnamber3909- Did your heart burst with feels? :P**

**ilona18- Haha guys are weird. **

**DaughterofSea- I might need some inspiration on what happens in the prom after party. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking when I wrote that so... Yeah. Hit me with ideas!**

**CrazySkaterGirl17- Thank you, Cindy! **

**Delphinium14- Yay! You caught on! So excited someone saw the connection! You saw the connection with the Selection and it was totally my intention. Whoa triple rhyme :P Haha you're talking about TVD and you said "sucks". **

**KmoReader101- Thank you so much! This review totally made my day, which was a dreary, pollenated day. Thanks!**

**This is... Hmm... a continuation of... The Palace. :) **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**

_Soon after, the Legers leave. I walk them to their house, just two away from mine. Just before I leave, Aspen spins me around and kisses me one last time. "America Singer, I love you, and I always will."_

Then why did you break up with me?_ I want to ask but I don't. I nod and whisper, "I love you too, Aspen Leger. Always." He gives me a small smile and kisses my forehead, and he enters the house. I walk back and when I collapse on my bed, the tears flood out of my eyes._

I wake up the next day, my eyes puffy from crying myself to sleep. I check the clock—nine-thirty.

Aspen left four hours ago.

My heart aches so much I'm wondering why I'm not dead yet. _Well, Aspen went to war. Maybe I _am_ dead. _

I roll out of bed and grab my phone to text Marlee. _Meet me at The Palace. Bring Carter. _

_Okay_ she replies not even a minute later. I lazily pull on my jeans and a soft cable knit sweater. It's dark green, just like Aspen's eyes. God, I miss him so much. I pull my hair in a messy bun and announce to the whole house that I'm leaving. Mom shouts back, "Don't come home too late. You have piano lessons at three."

_It's only nine _I think grumpily, but I just reply with an obedient _yes. _The day only seems to get worse when my rusty pick-up truck won't turn on. It sputters like a baby. My truck doesn't "purr"; it kinda roars like a dying lion.

I slam the heels of my hands on the steering wheel and Mrs. Leger chooses that opportune moment to walk by our house. "Good morning, America," she says a little drearily. She lost her son too; Aspen wasn't only mine, as much as I hate to think about it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Leger," I say, trying for a smile.

"Having some trouble there?" she asks.

I nod. "A little. Truck's getting a little too old."

She smiles. "Aspen's truck is up for use. It's old, but it functions just like any new car."

My forced smile falters a little as my heart clenches again. "You think he'd be okay with that?" I ask uncertainly.

She nods all too vigorously, I'm worried her neck will snap. "Of course! He'd do anything for you, honey."

I smile. "Okay." I hop out of my trunk and walk to their driveway. The Ol' Trusty Steed awaits.

Mrs. Leger walks briskly to get the keys and returns with them in her hand. "Here you go, honey. Drive safely, okay?"

"Of course, Mrs. Leger. Thank you so much."

She smiles kindly and resumes her walk around the neighborhood. I look at the keys in my hand, but more specifically the keychain. It's a small American flag, the stars and stripes starting to chip a little. _For my America, _he had said when he got it. Maybe he didn't mean me. Maybe I was just being narcissistic that I thought he was talking about me. Maybe he was planning for the United States of America all along.

I sigh and get in the truck, starting almost immediately when I turn the ignition. The car still smells like him, a mix of pine and some other substance that fills my nostrils. I want to stay here and keep smelling it forever, but the smell begins to fade as I get used to it. Another fat tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away. I'm so tired of crying.

I arrive at the mall, the parking lot almost full. I luckily find a spot and walk to the front of the mall where Marlee and Carter are already sitting by the artificial palm tree. They jump up when they catch sight of me.

"America, what's wrong?" they both ask. They're so weird like that, but I don't have it in me to say how dorky they are.

"Aspen went to war," I mumble.

"Girl, enunciate," Marlee says.

"I said Aspen went to war." My eyes cut into hers, her mouth agape while Carter clenches his fists.

Carter growls, "That little bast—"

"No cuss words, dear," Marlee says, cutting him off. "Oh, America..." She brings me in for a hug, and I reluctantly cry on her shoulder. Carter embraces both of us and I'm so glad I have these friends. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Carter says. I shrug.

"I bet it was that damn boy's pride," Marlee says.

"Marls, what happened to no cussing?" Carter says cheekily.

"I just don't like that particular word you were going to say."

"Fair enough."

I disband from the group hug that was starting to get hot. "Let's go inside," I say.

The couple nods and we window shop for what seems like hours, but it has just been a couple of minutes. "Wanna do Ellen's Dance Dare?" Carter asks.

I shake my head. It just wouldn't be the same. I excuse myself to go the restroom when I run into Maxon Schreave. Literally.

"Hey, hey!" he says playfully, putting both hands on my shoulders. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Sorry," I mumble and sidestep him.

"Wait," he says, catching my by the crook of my elbow. "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business," I reply, yanking my arm away. He manages to catch it again but I start to walk, him following me like I'm a dog on a leash.

We reach the hall leading to the restrooms and he says again, more persistent, "America Singer, what's wrong?"

I sigh and he releases my arm. "My boyfriend left."

"He broke up with you?"

"No, no. Well, yes, but for good reason."

"I don't think there's a good reason for breaking up."

My cold blue eyes look at his warm brown ones. "He broke up with me because he went to war. He went to the damn war in who knows where, and he broke up with me because we both knew that this long-distance relationship wouldn't work."

Maxon blinks. "Oh."

"Yeah."

He awkwardly pats my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't affect you in any way." He nods dejectedly. "Have a nice day," I say, turning to leave him.

When I exit the restroom, Maxon isn't there anymore.


End file.
